


Different For Girls

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Lulu moves in with Johnny and Ethan and things get twisty.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara
Comments: 2





	1. Dramatic

Chapter One-   
Johnny’s POV   
“I think Brenda Barrett brought trouble with her.” Ethan rolled his eyes, sitting down.  
“You’re not wrong, she might look good but she’s nothing but trouble.” I shook my head.  
“I found you’re key.” Lulu spoke walking inside without knocking, without a hello just sitting the single gold key on the counter.  
“Hello to you, too.” Lovett says, we both noted she was upset but it was best not to point that out until Lulu brought it up.  
“I left Dante.” She rolled her eyes shutting the door, walking into the living room where we sat.  
“What did he do?” Ethan asked.  
“Brenda.” Was all she said.  
“That motherfucker cheated on you?” Ethan rose from his seat.  
“Sit down, sparky.” Lulu pushed her brother back down onto the chair he’d been sitting in previously.  
“What do you want us to do? I know that you want something.” Ethan sighed.  
“A place to stay. I walked out on Dante, Maxie and Matt are married, Lucky is going through enough right now as is Nikolas. I’m not allowed to go into the Metrocourt, I can’t think of anywhere else to go.” Lulu explained, exhausted.  
“Whatever you need, you know you can always talk to me.” I looked at her.  
“I know, I hate asking for this. You guys know how I am.” Lulu shook her head, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.  
“I know you’re Miss Independent Sis but, accept help when needed. Stubborn ass. Though I can think of a certain someone else who is more bull headed.” Ethan smirked.  
“Yeah, Johnny’s the most stubborn human on this planet.” Lulu agreed.  
“I’m literally sitting right here.” I rolled my eyes, smiling nonetheless.  
“On a serious note though, thank you guys. I feel like almost everyone in this town hates my very existence, and it feels good to know at least I’ve got some in my corner.”


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and Johnny get flirty.

Chapter Two- Angel  
Johnny’s POV   
“Don’t tell me you’re scared to sleep in the same bed as me, we used to do it all the time.” Lulu rolled her eyes at me, gauging my reaction as she folded clothes, I didn’t miss the playful smirk taken residence on her pink lips.  
“More often then not we weren’t sleeping.” I gave a chuckle, I’d told her she could use my drawers to put her clothes in since I never used them anyway.  
“I remember, those were the days man. Dante couldn’t fuck to save his life, I dunno what Brenda sees in him. The dick isn’t good, I’ve never faked so many orgasms in my life. I thought about coming over here and asking you to fuck me a couple of times.” Lulu chuckled.  
“That bad, huh? Figures. Falconeri has always been a bitch. You know I would have done it for you, this isn’t helping the behaving yourself rule that you literally just put into place.” I laughed, knowing I would do anything for her. I legitimately couldn’t say no to Lulu Spencer, never had been able to.  
“Before I got together with Dante, I didn’t think anyone could be worse then Logan. Apparently I was wrong. If I didn’t challenge you then I couldn’t have fun. I need to have fun. LOTS. OF. FUN.” She smirked, poking my chest.  
“Careful Spencer or we’ll end up getting into something. Don’t push me.” I said, already feeling myself getting aroused by her movements, everything she did.  
“Maybe I wanna get into something." A smirk on her face, as she walked closer to me.  
“I hate to interrupt the party but, I have an important matter to discuss.” Lovett appears outside the door, trying to decide if he should knock or just come in.  
“What?” Lulu asked.  
“Do you two want a pizza?” Ethan snickers and we rolled her eyes.  
“Do you even have to ask?” Lulu asked her brother.  
“Who would I be if I didn’t cock block Zacchara?” Ethan smirked and I just gave him a look.  
“Thank you for you’re services Lovett but, their not necessary.” I spoke.  
“I think you have me confused with Sis.”Ethan chuckled.  
“Do you ever stop talking?” I asked, half of our friendship was just sarcasm and getting on each other’s nerves.  
“Nope.” Ethan says, walking off to go find his phone no doubt to order a pizza.  
“I bet you never thought you’d have a gay lover.” Lulu snickers into her hand.  
“I don’t like you guys.” I mumbled.  
“Do you smoke? I know Ethan does.” Lulu changed the subject.  
“With Lovett yeah. Why?” I wondered.  
“I started smoking after we broke up, it’s Ethan’s fault. If I didn’t I would have killed Dante by know. I can handle Maxie no problem but, Bitchy men is a big no.” Lulu explained.  
“I’m surprised you don’t need pot to deal with me.” I admitted.  
“You push you’re luck sometimes.” She giggled, only half joking.  
“You just wait until we go to bed.” I warned her.  
“Ooh kinky.” She smirked.  
“Lulu that’s not what-“ I started but, was cut off.  
“I’ll be screaming daddy all night, don’t worry.” Lulu winked at me before walking away.  
“There are two of them. Fuck, I need to get high.” I shook my head.


End file.
